


A missed shaped journey

by Ilovetoomanytosay



Series: A missed shaped journey [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Different Worlds, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Helping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multiple Worlds, Romance, Temporary Character Death, Traveling, Witches, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoomanytosay/pseuds/Ilovetoomanytosay
Summary: a girl named Bella appears in Mystic falls and changes the course of the event that is happening. With the past unknown to herself, she makes plans to kill Silas. She makes friends with Caroline and decides that she is going to make sure Caroline ends up with Klaus. A trip to New Orleans is happening where all truth is shown to everyone. takes place in 4x23
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: A missed shaped journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713163
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The begging of a new start of a day, as the girl in the woods, looked around wondering where she is. she knows she is in a different place then she remembers that was obvious to her. She knows her name but nothing more. all she knows is that her name is Bella and she has to do something. Help someone but who? she walks toward a place close by that she can hear music coming from. As she walks she looks at her hair and sees that it is the color brown. Her hair color is brown. A nice dark brown with light brown at the end of her hair.

She walks past until she sees that she is at a high school. Is this a high school graduation going on? She wonders to herself. She looks at the people's names that came to her head as she sees certain people. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Elena, and Kol.

She stands in the back and watches them as the day goes on seeing what is going on and notices a new person and know his name is Klaus.

She turns and walks away because she knows there is nothing she can do for the moment. Maybe later. She founds a store and buys herself a new phone, she senses that she will need it later on for some reason.

As she walks down the street she gets a sense that she needs to talk to someone to help them. Stay alive. She is pulled into a room with the person she sees as Kol.

" Now who are you darling?" he asked her

"I don't know do you?" she asked him

"No" he looks at her like he has seen her before but shakes his head.

" I want to help through," she tells him

" How would you do that, darling?" he asked her

" You will see later," she tells him.

She feels the pull again. She is in a dark cave or someplace like that. she sees Bonnie walking out with her grams. she runs to her.

" I can help I think," she yells out to Bonnie making both freezes and turn to her with shock faces.

" You don't know what you are dealing with." grams tell her. Bonnie's grams look at her " you are impossible. How you are here and what you are"

"Just let me help. Silas will be alive now. I think I can help but not yet. Just let me help you" Bella looks at Bonnie but Bonnie looks at her grams

" what do you think?" she looks at her grams. grams look at the girl

" She is going to change the future. how everyone sees each other. the choice she makes will affect everyone. Bella will have to listen to us witches on the other side. We will help you to understand your place here. Bonnie let her help." Grams says to Bonnie but Bella nods knowing she needs help.

Grams disappears. Bonnie looks at her

" Before you do what you plan on doing. Are you planning on helping everyone?" she asks Bella

" I plan on helping everyone where they need help no matter who they are." she tells Bonnie . " first I am helping you but also Kol."

Bonnie looks at her like she is crazy and in her head she probably is. Bella focuses and brings Kol in front of her and offers a hand each to them. Each grabs a hand. Bella focuses on her strength within her and brings both of them back to the land of the living.

As she does this one thing comes into her hand, she had brought people back before but that makes no sense at all. But then again she has no memory before today. She can feel that she has had another life before little flash in her head but one thing that flash is her mind multiple times. That the moment she realizes she can never die.

" You need to trust me ok. This information all has about myself Bonnie and Kol you need to trust each other and me. Keep to the shadows until we get to New Orleans. Keep in contact with me by text no talking to me until then. NO revenge until I say. We need a plan and the strength on our side before we can stop Silas." With that Bella leaves to help one more person in Mystic Falls tonight Stefan. leaving behind Bonnie and Kol to talk between each other.

"Can we trust her darling?" asked Kol

" yeah we can. The witches on the other side are going to communicate with her. I think she is special somehow and she doesn't know it yet." Bonnie tells Kol.

With that, they both leave for the shadow of the night.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella stands in the shadow hidden from view. she watches has Stefan and Silas talk to each other knowing that she has to stay hidden from Silas himself, to protect herself from him. she watches as the safe falls into the water and Silas walks away before diving into the water to get Stefan.

she founds the safe and somehow pulls it up and out of the water before breaking into the safe and pulling out Stefan who already drowned in the safe. She sits next to Stefan after locking the safe and putting it back into the water so if Silas checks the water for the safe it is there. she waits about an hour before Stefan wakes up shocked and looks at her.

" Who on Earth are you?" Stefan ask Bella

"Names Bella and I just saved you. I need you to leave town because otherwise there will two of you here. Once out-of-town call me so I know you are out-of-town. Here is my number. Also, I will call you to Came to New Orleans. Where we plan the death of Silas ok. I need you to trust me and do this. OK." I tell him he just nods gets up and starts to walk away but not before turning back around

"You will tell me everything about yourself?" he asks her

" Yes, I will. In New Orleans," she tells him. he nods and takes his leave.

Bella walks through the wood and little voice came in her head. She needs power on her side to win against Silas and the only person she can think of is Klaus but how. Get Caroline on Bella's side, he should follow so he can protect her from the danger of Silas.

So Bella came up with a plan. Befriend Caroline goes to New Orleans with Caroline. Show her that the person she is talking to in mystic falls is not Stefan and get her to side with herself. Also, get Caroline with Klaus that would make Bella's plan no matter what stronger. I love to make any plan stronger.

Yes, this should work out. she just hopes Silas never sees her coming before she makes her move.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella is walking down the Street watching people past her. Giving her looks, a small town everyone knows when someone new is in town. But she keeps on walking without, care to them. She spots the Grill and decides to walk in there to get herself a drink of water and maybe something small to eat. She has just a bit of money that she found in the pocket and a note that says.

Bella

be there soon. Stay safe from S.

Love J and Sar

Whoever they are she is pretty sure they are talking about Silas and she knows she will try to keep herself safe from him. Bella entre the grill and no one looks at her. Good. She looks around and sees the girl that she had reckoned as Caroline goes and sits down next to her.

"Hello," she says to Caroline. She turns to face Bella and gives a small smile.

"Hey, you must be new in town my name is Caroline."

"Bella." she nods. the person tendering the bar comes up and she orders water and that gets a laugh out of Caroline. "What?"

"It just funny, you ordering water," Caroline said

"Well it is what I want to drink," she tells Caroline.

" I think this is the start of a great friendship," Caroline said to Bella

"So we going to talk about boys in this town?" Bella gives Caroline a cheeky smile.

" Yes, we are going to have boy talk you first," Caroline says

"While there is no one at the moment but I can not wait until there is someone." Bella tells Caroline." Now you."

"Well there is this two guy that both have to feel for me and I am with one. But Klaus just says the sweetest things sometimes but then goes and ruins it by doing something really out there. He just confuses me. I mean he can have anyone and he wants me. Me, the second choice. But I am with Tyler and I love him." she tells Bella.

"You want to give Klaus a chance but because of what he has done you are going to stay with Tyler. Tell me if I am correct." Bella says to Caroline.

Caroline gives Bella a look of shock and gives her a nod in saying she is correct.

"Then all you have to do is see if you still love Tyler and if you don't. Also, think about the way you feel about both. See who you have stronger feelings for. That what you have to do." Bella tells her.

"Yeah, you are right but not yet," Caroline says.

"I think I have a way you can think about it with no one but us. Get away from here go someplace I heard is a great place to go to and see that place. Where you can sort through your feeling for those two guys." Bella Says to Caroline.

" Let's Go now" Caroline gets up with a big smile on her face that was easier then I believed it would be.

...

Later on that night both Bella and Caroline are about to leave when a car park in front of the house and scream is heard from next to Bella. Caroline is rushing towards the car.

"Tyler, your back." Caroline gives him a big hug and kiss. Bella just looks at them with a look of distaste. "It is so great to see you but I am about to travel with Bella here."

"Oh... Well I will.." he starts to say but Bella interrupts him

"Came with us," she says

"Yeah Came," Caroline says. Knowing that Bella is just trying to help her in her own way.

"Ok, then when do we leave?" He asks

"Now" replies Bella.

Tyler and Caroline hop into the car with everything that they will need. As Bella has nothing but what is on her Caroline is helping her out with clothes and she will get her own once she is there. Bella looks at towards all the house and sees Silas walking towards her with a big smile on his face. She feels this pull in the pit of her stomach. Next moment he is on the ground. So Bella hops into the car starts is up but before she pulls out a starts this journey she sends a text to Kol and Stefan.

The plan going well. Keep doing what you are doing. Meet up soon.

After that they travel and once passed the sign does Caroline share a laugh with Bella.

"One small step for us," Bella says. And a major step in my plan.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days on the road, they finally arrive in New Orléans. Bella looks towards Caroline who has a big smile on her face but also gives a Bella a look about, where they are. as Bella never told them where they were going. they just trusted her on this journey.

"Is it not beautiful?" asked Bella. the start of the plan is to show Caroline Klaus understand the beauty in the world and how he can see her as her beautiful self. They check into a hotel close to where Bella thinks Klaus would be in New Orleans, where he could watch over town like a king.

it took sometime before they were ready but once everyone was ready they decide to walk around the town and explore the area. Caroline and Tyler were walking ahead of Bella. she took this moment to send a text to Stefan and Kol. by pulling her phone out of her pocket in her jeans. Bella typed out the message to send.

'I am here. time to come to New Orleans. be here within the hour'

Once she sent the message sent. Bella looked up and a smile grows upon her face, because low and behold there across the street, at the Traffic lights is, Hayley. She starts walking away from the traffic lights. at that moment Bella decided to follow her. Bella starts to walk and throws a quick look behind her to see Caroline looking at her with a look of concern. this may not go with Bella's plan but she has to do this, she just has to. Bella just has this feeling within her that, she just has to follow Hayley.

Bella follows Hayley around the town. Hayley enters an alleyway and Bella sees that she has her phone out in her hand. She turns around gives Bella a look before attacking with her phone falling to the ground. then arms are moving, teeth take multiply bites out of Bella, legs swing about hitting Bella. Bella fights back as much as she can. She doesn't know how she knows to fight. She just does. as she fights Hayley, she feels herself heal from Hayley's bites within seconds maybe not even that. How? Why? What is going on?

In the next moment, before she can even see what is happening, Bella's heart is missing from within her body and is in Klaus' hand instead. As her body falls down to the ground, Caroline and Tyler enter the alleyway. Klaus drops the heart to the ground. The heart, lands next to Bella's head. Caroline looks at Klaus not believing once again, she has now seen him do something else terrible. Caroline moves away from Tyler to Klaus. in her face you can read how she is feeling about what Klaus has done to Bella.

"Why did you kill my friend Klaus no one is safe from you. She was human" Caroline turns around when she sees two more people enter the alleyway and everyone has shock looks on their faces.

"your dead," says Caroline

"I know"


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie and Kol look around the alleyway seeing who is there and surveying the area for more people. They see that Bella is on the ground missing her heart from her body. in the days leading to this moment, they have talked about what they would do when they met up with them. They never saw them in the picture. With Bella not apart of this conversation. They look at each other and decide to tell them what they know and what has happened. They know Bella needs to gain the trust of certain people other than themselves otherwise, she will fail on what she has sent out to do.

"Well Caroline, darling I was. now I am not." Kol tells her while looking at Klaus " All because of her dear brother"

"Her?" Klaus asks

"Yes, her" Kol reply " She brought me back."

" Are you telling me, my friend, brought you back?" Caroline asks

" Yes, she did, " Kol tells her " not just me"

"Who did she bring back as well?" Tyler asks

"Bonnie," Kol tells them

"Bonnie never has died" Caroline states to Kol

"Oh, but she did," Kol says " You just never know. Bonnie died and no one knows"

"Bonnie tell me that Kol is lying to me?" Caroline asks Bonnie. Bonnie just gives Caroline a sad smile.

"I can't" Bonnie reply

"When? How?" Caroline asks in disbelief.

"I died bringing back Jeremy from the other side. she just stood in the cave. I accepted my fate but there she was. saying that she just wants to help. She doesn't know everything but she was straight with grams and me." Bonnie tells them " She told me that she was going to help Kol as well." I asked Grams before I trusted her. Grams told her that will have to listen to the witches on the other side."

"She popped up in front of me" Kol continued on from Bonnie " she was not all there at the moment. She doesn't know who she is. I believe that she is just following her gut. that is telling her to help who she wants to."

"Bella will figure herself out. Grams said that will her here is is changing the future." Bonnie finished off with.

"But why did she bring Kol back?" asks Tyler

"She does what her gut tells her to. She has a reason but we don't know what that is yet." Kol answers him "I just know that if her gut tells her to do something she will."

"So, on the journey here, she kept her secrets?" asks Caroline

"Caroline, I don't think she knows she has secrets." Bonnie tells her " She is founding out things about herself. She really doesn't understand yet. She is basically a child. She is learning."

"Why was she following me then?" Hayley asks

" Best guess, her gut" Bonnie tells her " You attacked her, she doesn't know how to fight yet."

"Bonnie telling you everything she knows, but Bella is still learning. My brother here killing her just may help us know more about her" Kol tells them

"How?" asked Caroline

"She will be waking up soon," Bonnie says to everyone

"But she was killed," Caroline says

"Yeah but she will wake up" Bonnie replies "She is different: Grams said. When she brought us back she should have died but she didn't. She is going to wake up. She is dead but she will wake up alive again. She doesn't know why yet, this is so"

With that in the alleyway, yelling can be heard no one can hear what that they are saying. as each voice tries to speak over each other. Each person saying what they believe is true. everyone but Bonnie and Kol believing that Bella will not wake up. Bonnie and Kol just let it happen and watch Bella as her body started to heal. No one else realizes what is happening right in front of them. At that moment Bella sat up with a start. Everyone went deadly silence with the realizations that Bonnie and Kol were actually correct. Bella had a moment where she looked everywhere until her eyes landed on Klaus.

"Thank you," She said to Klaus" For killing me"

Everyone has a dumbfound look upon their face. The whole Alleyway is dead silent. Waiting to understand why Klaus was getting thanked for killing someone. Until someone broke that silence.

"Why are you thanking him?" Asks Tyler. Bella looks at him and moves her head around to look at everyone there. She follows what she was told to do by the witches.

"As now I have my memories back of my whole life and possible future ahead of me."

"You're welcome," Klaus said uncertainly.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light there stood two new people Jeremy and Sarah.

"Jer, Sarah I remember now and danger approaches," Bella tells them.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just killed you!" Klaus yells in the alleyway. Bella look at him with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know; I was there. The reason why I am thanking you for killing me. It is that now I have the memories of my family. You have given them back to me." Bella says to Klaus, she turns to Jeremy. "Now how did I end up in this world, Jer?"

" you were standing and talking to us about how you wanted to destroy Silas after founding out his' true face and in the next second, you were gone without a trace. Everyone was looking for you for a long time. The Klaus and Caroline from that world were worried sick about what had happened to you. They ended up bonding with you missing. Stop smiling, Bella. Well, we then had Bonnie do a spell to discover where you could be using both Sarah and me. That when we discovered that you ended up in a different world without any memories and we could not leave until too regained your memory." Jer explains to Bella

This explanation that Caroline is listening to has made her became super confused. 'Different worlds, Different me and there is me in a different world with Klaus. What?' Caroline thought. she looks around the group to see the reactions of everyone there from the explanation that this Jeremy has given. Between Bonnie, Kol, and Jeremy talking about different worlds and Bella not being dead. Caroline just wants a straightforward answer here.

"Ok tell me what is going on?" Caroline asks

"It just been explained but here is an overview of what is going on." Bella starts to tell her. "I got you to leave Mystic Falls to come here to leave behind Silas. Who I shall tell you that, he is an original doppelgänger and his' doppelgänger is Stefan. Who nearly ended up in a lake for three months! Dying and not feeding in that time period if not for me. Also, I brought back both Bonnie and Kol from their death, and don't interrupt me, please. To let them help me in taking down Silas. There are other things but I don't want to overload your brain. I tell you when you are in the mind state to process the information that you want. Just trust me. I know what I am doing. "

With that Bella finishes off and looks at CAroline to see how to gages, what has just been said to her. CAroline slowly nods her head, so Bella looks at Bonnie and both look at each other. they nod to one another and look at Bella.

"We trust you and we will help you with Silas," Bonnie tells her

"yeah, DArling. help you as you helped us in not been dead." Kol adds on. Caroline finally wraps her head around what has happened here in the alleyway.

"So you are trying to stop Silas?" she asks Bella

"Yes. I don't like what he is going to do." Bella tells her " So are you going to trust me?"

"Yes. Somehow I will trust you. You have not given me a reason not to." Caroline tells her " you have been honest and trustworthy to me. so I just have one more question for you. Why did you bring us here to New Orleans?"

" A gut feeling within me. I just know we had to be elsewhere to fight Silas. A place that he doesn't know and a place where we can plan. we will win against him. there is no doubt in my mind about this." Bella responds and with this, she pulls out her phone to text Stefan

'Time to prepare the plan meet in New Orleans.' Bella looks up from her phone and turns to Klaus, she has to ask him something important to see where he will be apart of this plan. he needs something from this plan for him to help. that is a fact that Bella knows. Bella opens her open her mouth.

"Ok first thing first, Klaus. Do you really want to be king of New Orleans?" Bella asks him

"Of Course, Darling" he answers

As they are talking Hayley tries to leave but Bella senses her leaving and stops her. Suddenly a sound comes into her head like baby talk. She walks toward Hayley and drop down to her tummy and place her hand, on the child within. She is taken to an unknown place within her head. Where she founds the truth.

Bella looks around and founds herself in a forest. In the middle, there is a cradle and a baby girl within it. Bella walks up to the baby and looks into it. The child staring up at her looks nothing like Klaus but someone else. Bella knows who too.

When Bella opens her again she back with everyone else looking at her in bewilderment and wondering what had happened to her.

"Hayley who is the father of the baby? The true father of the child." Bella asks


End file.
